Thanks
by MaxAberu
Summary: Junsu sudah mulai ada perasaan dengan Yoochun, / A YooSu Fanfic by Max Aberu / RnR please... pleaseeeee! please...
1. Chapter 1

Thanks…

Cast: TVXQ5

Genre: Romance, drama

Rated: T

Warn: BL, OOC, etc…

* * *

><p><em>Junsu POV…<em>

Aku memutar pandanganku, beralih kepada setiap dedaunan yang gugur melalui jendela besar di sampingku, mengamati setiap daun-daun yang berterbangan disertai dengan hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang, bulan ini… musim gugur. Dimana hawa dingun sudah mulai menusuk kulit. Perlahan aku memutar arah pandangku kedalam café kembali. Lumayan ramai, banyak orang yang membawa serta pasangan mereka kesini. Namun, aku hanya sendirian.

"Maaf, bisa saya bantu?" aku memandang seseorang yang bicara, dan aku rasa ia mengajakku bicara.

"Tidak…" kata-kata singkat itu mengalir mulus dari mulutku.

"Namun anda sudah tiga puluh menit disini, dan anda tidak memesan apapun…" aku memandangnya, dia, aku tidak tau dia siapa, namun yang jelas ia menggunakan baju jas hitam, dan bukan baju pelayan… aku yakin ia pemilik café ini.

"Baiklah, aku pesan black coffee…" akhirnya orang itu meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali menatap sekelilingku dengan kosong, otakku tidak mampu berpikir lagi, tidak mampu menerima dan memproses kejadian yang aku alami, aku tidak sanggup lagi… apa salahku? Kenapa cobaan datang bertubi-tubi begini… yang pertama, ayahku, ok dia bukan ayahku, dia makhluk bajingan yang meninggalkan ibuku begitu saja, ibuku? Dia Kim Jaejoong… menurutku dia sosok ibu yang paling sabar didunia, dia merawatku seorang diri, dan disaat dia telah menemukan kebahagiaan, dimana aku tidak dapat meraih kebahagiaan itu. Ia ingin menikah lagi, tapi… bukan karena aku tidak mau menggantikan posisi ayah ku yang dulu, namun… kenapa ia harus menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai… Jung Yunho…

_Flashback…_

"Junsu, dia calon ayahmu…" aku membelalakan mataku, sejujurnya aku tidak percaya dengan pandanganku sekarang. Jung Yunho, dia… dia mantanku, kami baru saja putus dua bulan lalu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dan aku masih… masih sangat mencintainya, kenapa? Disaat aku mulai melupakannya, ia datang tanpa dosa memperkenalkan dirinya dari awal seperti tidak sadar bahwa dulu kita saling mencintai.

"Ka.. kau," aku terbata, dia tersenyum, senyum ini. Sungguh, kenapa? Kenapa harus kau Yunho?

"Lama, tak berjumpa… Junsu…" dia melambaikan tangannya, wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada secuil dosapun yang ia perbuat.

"Ya…" aku menunduk, ingin rasanya airmataku mengalir sekarang, aku menahannya sekuat tenaga, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" umma, dia menatapku dengan tatapan senang, sungguh… aku tidak mungkin tega mengusik pernikahan mereka yang akan datang, atau sekedar membuat mereka saling benci satu samalain, wajah umma tak pernah secerah ini, aku tambah merasa menyesal masih mencintai sosok dihadapanku, Yunho.

Perbedaan umurku dengan Yunho berkisar sepuluh tahun, dan perbedaan umurnya dengan umma adalah, 9 tahun, ya… umma lebih tua darinya 9 tahun. Namun jika sudah saling mencintai, perbedaan umur hingga 67 tahunpun tidak jadi kendala, bukan?

"Maaf umma, bolehkah aku… pergi sebentar?" aku berkata dengan nada yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Tapi…" kudengar nada kecewa dari umma yang aku yakin tidak merelakanku pergi begitu saja.

"Kumohon…" suaraku semakin melemah.

"Haaaah, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya," dan dengan cepat aku melarikan diri, enggan melihat kebahagiaan yang seharusnya aku terima ini, rasa sakit dihatiku semakin menguat, aku tidak sanggup lagi!

Aku berjalan dipinggiran sungai, ingin menghilangkan kejenuhanku ini sejenak, sejujurnya aku bisa dibilang sangat ingin menghancurkan pernikahann yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi, namun, aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Jaejoong umma, dan aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya.

"Kau disini rupannya…" aku membalikan badanku, melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimataku, Yunho.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" aku berkata getir, mataku memandangnya sayu.

"Kau marah padaku," dia berujar.

"Sebelumnya, tapi setelah tau kau adalah calon ayahku, aku tidak marah padamu lagi, ya, seorang anak tidak boleh marah terhadap orang tuannya… itu…" aku mencoba tersenyum walau airmataku sudah mengalir indah dipipiku, dia mengulurkan tangannya, memelukku sejenak dan mencoba memberikan kehangatan bagiku. "Itu salah… hiks… sebagai… hiks… aku… hiks," aku menangis sejadinya, aku memukul dadanya yang bidang, memang itu menyakitkan, namun aku tidak dapat membendung lagi perasaan ini.

"Maki saja aku, aku memang salah, pukul aku, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, namun… aku sudah terlanjur mencintai ummamu, dan aku tidak tau bahwa dia ummamu, maaf…" dia memelukku.

"Ya, maaf mengusik kebahagiaanmu, anggap saja aku tidak ada, anggap saja begitu! Ya… anggap begitu…" aku langsung melepas pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, menuju tempat yang aku inginkan, tanpa harus melihat seorang Yunho kembali.

_End of flashback…_

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, melihat sekelilingku, dan melihat jam tangan yang bergantung manis ditangan kiriku. '22.30' sudah larut, namun, aku samasekali tidak ingin menginjakan kaki ke rumah, enggan sekali, lebih baik aku disini.

_Grekk…_ aku terkaget mendengar suara dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan tanganku, kopi yang tadi kupesan, aku memegang sekeliling cangkir tersebut, sudah mulai dingin, sama seperti perasaanku, dingin, dan hitam, seperti masuk kedalam dunia kelam yang dimana hanya ada aku dan rasa bersalah yang semakin menggeluti benakku.

"Maaf, 15 menit lagi café tutup," aku melihat ke sumber suara, orang tadi, orang berjas tadi.

"Ya, bisa aku disini untuk sementara waktu?" aku menatapnya.

"em, mungkin untuk 30 menit kedepan tidak apa-apa…" dia menatapku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tapi, kalian akan tutup 15 menit lagi bukan?" aku mengisyaratkan pandangan aneh.

"Aku masih belum pulang untuk satu jam mendatang," dia tersenyum, dia begitu ramah.

"Ya, makasih…" aku menatap sekelilingku, sudah banyak yang keluar dari café sederhana ini, mulai dari pengunjung sampai pelayan itu keluar dari café ini, hingga akhirnya tinggal kami berdua saja.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" aku menatap orang itu lagi.

"Junsu, namaku Kim Junsu, yang sebentarlagi akan berubah menjadi Jung Junsu…" aku berucap kembali.

"Aku Yoochun, tunggu… berubah?" Yoochun, menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya, kenapa? Kaget ya? Aku juga…" aku menggenggam cangkir kopi yang benar-benar sudah dingin ini.

"Memangnya mengapa bisa berubah seperti itu?" dia kembali menatapku.

"Ummaku, akan menikah lagi…" aku menjawab sembari mendentingkan jariku pada cangkir berwarna putih gading yang aku pegang.

"Ah, mian.. aku tidak bermaksud," dia menundukan wajah.

"Gwaenchana…" aku menunduk, kejadian tadi makin berputar diotakku, bagaikan kaset yang diputar ulang berkali-kali, bagaikan film Titanic yang setiap bulannya diputar tanpa ada rasa bosan untuk menontonnya berulang-ulang, namun aku bosan dengan apa yang terulang diotakku.

"Em, kau tidak pulang? Apa orang tuamu mencarimu?" dia mengerutkan alisnya, ah ya… mungkin terlalu petang untuk anak seumuranku belum pulang kerumah.

"Tidak, dan tidak mungkin," aku menggerakan badanku, dan menyandarkan badanku pada sofa empuk tempatku duduk sekarang.

"Eng, kau mau minum?" aku yakin ia sedang mencairkan suasana sekarang, ya suasana sekarang sangat canggung, dimatanya, tapi tidak dimataku.

"Masih ada," aku menunjuk gelas kopi yang masih penuh tidak berkurang setetespun.

"Tapi itu sudah dingin, mau ku ambilkan?" dia berujar.

"Tidak, uangku pas untuk membayar satu cangkir ini…" aku memalingkan pandanganku menatap taman kecil di café ini.

"Tidak, yang ini gratis…" dia berjalan meninggalkanku, dan kembali membawa dua cangkir kopi.

"Kau baik sekali." Aku menatapnya.

"Memang harusnya begitu," dia tersenyum memandangku, senyumannya hangat. Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?

"…" aku mengaduk-adukan isi cangkir menggunakan sendok kecil, dan membuat suara dentingan kecil,

"Kau suka dengan suara seperti itu ya?" aku memutar mataku menatapnya sebentar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," aku meneguk kopiku, hangat.

"10 menit lagi aku pulang," dia berujar.

"5 menit lagi aku juga pulang." Aku meneguk habis kopiku, dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

"Kau kesepian dirumah ya?" dia membuka pembicaraan, tunggu… kenapa dia tau?

"Bagaimana kau?" aku melihatnya, padahal kami baru bertemu, namun kenapa kami bisa langsung akrab begini?

"Tersirat diwajahmu," dia tersenyum, dan sukses membuat wajahku panas. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kejadiaannya jadi sama seperti aku saat pertama kali bertemu Yunho?

"A… aku… hiks…" entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin menangis, dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Yunho yang dulu, baik, dan penuh dengan senyuman, dan… iu makin membuatku merasa bahwa aku makin jatuh kedalam lubang hitam penyesalanku.

"Ah, maaf.." dia berjalan kesampingku, merangkul pundakku, dan menenagkanku, dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Yunho yang dulu, tapi… dia lain, dia, dia seprti memiliki aura lain, dan itu hangat…

"Ya… tidak apa," aku menghapus airmataku, "Aku mau pulang!" aku melepaskan rangkulanya dengan lembut, dan berdiri meninggalkan sofa yang tadi aku dudukki.

"Biar kuantar…" dia menggenggam tanganku, dan itu hangat, tangannya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Tidak usah, kau juga pasti punya banyak urusan dengan café mu ini kan, biar aku pulang sendiri…" aku melepaskan genggamannya, dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, kau kesini saja, ceritakan padaku…" dia berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatku lebih mengingat Yunho.

"Iya…" aku tersenyum dan berjalan keluar café dengan wjah lebih tenang dari saat aku masuk tadi. "Yoochun, dia baik sekali…" aku berjalan, menuju rumahku, dan siap mendapat omelan dari Jaejoong karena telat pulang, yah… omelan.

000

Sesampainya dirumah aku benar-benar dimarahi.

"Kau tau, aku khawatir!" berkali-kali umma berkata seperti itu.

"Mian umma…" aku menundukan wajah, takut jika umma semakin marah padaku.

"Haah, baiklah, umma punya kabar, pernikahan umma dimajukan jadi 2 minggu lagi!" aku menatap ibuku satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apa 2 minggu lagi? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Masalahnya aku, aku samasekali belum bisa menerima Yunho sebagai orang tuaku!

"Tu… tunggu," aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Keputusan itu sudah bulat, Yunho sendiri yang bilang." Umma memandangku.

"Ah, yasudahlah…" aku berjalan menuju kamarku, meninggalkan ummaku sendirian.

Aku menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, aku tiba-tiba teringat pada Yoochun, ya, Yoochun.

"Aku buthuh kau…" aku menangis sejadinya, "Sekarang..." hingga aku rasakan pandanganku hitam, sama seperti perasaanku…

TBC

.

.

.

Author gak mau banyak bacot, author cuman mau review nya aja, kalo banyak review nya author janji bakal lanjutin cepet, hehe..

oh ya sekalian ngucapin...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICKY YOOCHUN, KAKAKKU KU TERCINTA... XDDDD~

Tertanda:

MaxAberu


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS

Chapter: 2

("Semua ini demi kebahagiaan, ibuku semata")

000

_Junsu POV.._

Akhirnya aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku melihat sekelilingku, aku masih dikamarku. Aku hanya memastikan, jika saja saat aku bangun aku sudah ada di sebuah rungan laboratorium untuk menjadi tikus percobaan alien – alien aneh. Ya, itu hanya kahayalan, alien tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Ughh…" aku mengerjapkan mataku yang masih basah, apa aku tertidur sambil menangis sampai airmata ini belum kering? Entahlah.

"Junsu, kau sudah bangun?" ya, umma… aku yakin itu dia, dia sedang dibalik pintu, dan mungkin saja khawatir, karena… biasanya aku tidur tidak dikunci begini. Atau apa dia berpikir, aku gantung diri karena aku tidak mau memiliku appa baru? Hey, itu alasan konyol!

"Iya…" aku membuka kunci kamarku, tanpa membukanya, dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarmandi di kamarku. Dan aku dapat mendengar umma membuka pintu kamarku.

"Kenapa dikunci?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin… tidak boleh ya?" aku menjawab dari kamar mandi, dan membuat gema yang sedikit menyakitkan telingaku.

"Bukan begitu, jika kau telat bagaimana? Hari ini kan kau sekolah!" tunggu, sekolah? Ah… segitu kepikirannya kah diriku dengan pernikahan itu hingga aku lupa bahwa aku harus sekolah sekarang?

"Iya, umma! Jangan cerewet deh, Junsu inget koook! Yasudah, sekarang umma keluar… Junsu mau siap-siap!" aku mendorong sosok ibuku ini keluar.

"Iya iya… setelah siap, kau langsung keruang makan, sarapan dulu!" umma menjentikan jarinya tepat dihadapanku. Ok, aku baru sadar, dia terlihat seperti anak 19 tahun, tapi sadarkah kalian, dia berumur 36 tahun! Bahkan aku berpikir, mungkin disaat kami berdua jalan-jalan mereka—orang-orang yang melihat kami— mengira kami kakak-adik? Mungkin saja.

"Iya ummaku yang cereweeeett!" dan dengan beberapa detik setelah itu aku mendapat jitakan ringan di kepalaku. "Awh… sakit umma!" aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Aku tidak cerewet Junsu!" dia menunjukan wajah menyeramkan miliknya, yang jauh lebih tepat disebut wajah lucu miliknya, matanya melotot dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Haha, sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

"Emm… kalo gitu bukan cerewet deh, tapi… bawel!" setelah menyebutkan kata itu, aku segera masuk kekamarku dan menutup pintunya, menghindari jitakan maut dari ummaku ini.

"Yak! Kim Junsu! Rasakan pembalasan dendamku nanti!" dia berujar, dan dapat ku dengar suara langkah menjauh, yes! Dia pergi juga, untuk memastikan aku mengintip dengan mengeluarkan kepalaku dan menengok, lalu…

_Bletak… _dapat kurasakan pangkal kepalaku dijitak lagi, dan aku yakin pasti itu umma.

"Aduuuuh! Sakitt!" aku mengelus kepalaku yang sukses mendapat dua jitakan dalam waktu satu hari ini, tunggu… maksudku dalam waktu 10 menit ini.

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan suka ngatain umma dengan sebutan cerewet, bawel atau apalah! Soalnya umma gak gitu!" dia berkata dan meninggalkanku.

"Ahhh! Sakit banget jitakannya!" aku berjalan kekamarku dan bergegas mandi.

000

Setelah aku rasa semianya siap, aku berjalan menuju meja makan, seperti anjuran dari umma.

"Akhirnya datang juga!" umma menaruh beberapa lembar roti tawar dimeja, dan menuangkan segelas jus jeruk disamping piringku.

"Seperti acara tv saja caramu menyambut umma…" aku mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat.

"Oh ya? Em, ngomong-ngomong, nanti kau mau menemani umma? Ya, setelah kau pulang sekolah tentunya…" dia berkata sembari membetulkan jas kerjanya.

"Terserah," aku menjawab singkat dan bangkit dari kursiku, "Aku berangkat umma!" aku berkata setelah meneguk habis jusku, dan segera berlari kecil menuju teras.

"Tunggu!" umma menghampiriku.

"Apa?" aku berkata setelah berhenti tepat disemping umma.

"Yunho akan menjemputmu, dia ingin memulai harinya sebagai ayah sekarang" umma berkata dengan entengnya, padahal. Aku tidak! Dalam hati aku terus menolak, aku takut jika setelah aku menolaknya, umma akan sedih.

"Tapi umma, bagaimana jika temanku, aku…" aku mencoba beralasan.

"Sudahlah," setelah aku mendengar perkataan umma, aku mendengar sebuah kelakson berbunyi, ya aku yakin dia Yunho!

"Biar umma saja yang…"

"Aku kan dijemput!" dia sudah memotong kata-kataku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku sebelumnya. Dan pergi membukakakn pintu.

"Hai sayang, hai Junsu…" sayang? Cih, mereka sudah pakai sayang-sayangan toh, bahkan mereka berciuman DIDEPANKU! Hey! Apa kalian tidak sadar ada benda hidup di depan kalian!

"Hay" aku menjawab sinis dan memaksakan diri melewati mereka yang masih ada di depan pintu, dan karena merasa tidak nyaman, mereka melepas ciumannya.

"Mau kemana?" Yunho meraih tanganku dan menatapku, dia menggenggam tanganku. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit saat ia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini.

"Sekolah, sudahlah, kalian lanjutkan saja, jika aku disini aku merasa seperti menonton adegan demi adegan film porno yang dilarang itu." Aku berkata sambil menarik tanganku tanpa menghadapnya, dan dapat kurasakan ia malah menariku, karena tenaganya lebih kuat daripada diriku, aku sekarang berada di dalam rangkulannya, oh sial, aku dirangkulnya sekarang. Dan… susah sekali melepas rangkulannya.

"Ah, kalian lucu sekali jika berdampingan begitu," umma! Ini bukan lucu! Tapi menyeramkan! Berada di rangkulan orang yang tidak bisa kau raih? Ini MENYAKITKAN!

"Ya, haha… kita akan menjadi 'pasangan' ayah dan anak yang lucu, ya kan Junsu?" Yunho berkata sambil menunjukan senyum palsunya terhadapku, menakankan kata pasangan yang ia ucapkan tadi, dan semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya.

"Iya, hehe" aku menjawab sambil tertawa canggung, mencoba melepaskan rangkulan yang semakin lama mebuatku gila ini.

"Yasudah, kalian pergi sanah, nanti telat!" umma mendorong kami, dan aku segera masuk ke mobil, menutupnya dan mengeluarkan handphoneku dari tasku.

"Kami berangkat sayang!" Yunho berpanitan, dan segera menginjak pedal gas dan kami telah seutuhnya meninggalkan rumah.

Dimobil tak banyak yang kami bicarakan, bukan karena Yunho tidak mengajakku bicara, namun aku yang malas meladeninya suaraku masih terlalu bagus untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tidak penting darinya.

"… dan, apa sekarang kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?" aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya yang sekarang.

"Maaf, bisa turunkan aku?" aku berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi…" aku tau Yunho tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Aku bilang, TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG!" sontak mobil ini berhenti, aku segera turun dari mobil dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, aku takut dengan perasaanku, yang samasekali belum bisa melupakan Yunho, atau sekedar menghilangkannya dari setiap inci hatiku.

"Junsu, tunggu! JUNSU!" aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku, namun… aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku tidak mau melihatnya, melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum padaku, aku takut! Sangat takut!

"Ma… maaf umma, maaf… Yunho…" aku berjalan sambil mengelap airmataku, menuju tempat yang tak lain adalah café kemarin, bukan sekolahku.

Aku segera memasuki café ini dengan kepala menunduk, berjalan menuju meja diujung ruangan, menyendiri, duduk sendiri didalam kegelapan hatiku, mungkin itu jauh lebih baik.

"Maaf, anda pesan apa?" aku menengok, pelayan… dan mengapa bukan Yoochun?

"Aku pesan black coffee…" aku berkata lemah.

"Baiklah," kata sang pelayan, dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menunduk, aku meremas-remas ujung bajuku, dan menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan tangis, aku disini, seperti orang bodoh, atau seperti seorang anak smu yang kehilangan orang tuanya di New York dan tidak tau harus pulang bagaimana. Ya, aku masih menggunakan pakaian sekolahku, dan… aku tidak mungkin pulang dulu mengganti baju! Karena aku yakin, Yunho ada dirumah.

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda." Sang pelayan menaruh cangkir itu dihadapanku.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Yoochun?" aku berkata sambil menambahkan gula kedalam kopi yang kupesan.

"Ah, maksud anda Bos? Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang…" pelayan itu mengatakan dengan senum mengembang. "Permisi" pelayan itupun pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku melihat sudut ruangan, banyak sekali orang yang datang dengan senyuman, tidak sepertiku. Tak lama aku melihat seseorang datang dengan mengembangkan senyum, Yoochun, dia masuk ke café dengan jas yang ia pakai kemarin dan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Yo! Junsu!" dia berjalan kearahku, lho? Kenapa dia tau aku disini? Apa aku sebegitu menonjolnya kah?

"Hay…" aku menjawab, dia sekarang sudah duduk didepanku.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" aku menunduk, memperlihatkan kesedihan yang terpancar diwajahku.

"Em… ada masalah lagi?" Yoochun memegang tanganku.

"Ya, masalahnya semakin bertambah panjang, dan aku… aku… hiks…" aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, air mata ini pecah begitu saja, kenapa aku jadi terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, tapi jangan disini… kita ke ruanganku saja," dia menarik tanganku, memasukanku kedalam ruang khusus pegawai, dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup besar, dan aku yakin ini ruangannya.

"Ya, ceritakan padaku sekarang…" dia mendudukiku di sofa coklat hazel yang ada di sudut ruangannya, tempat ini nyaman.

"Jadi…" aku menceritakan semuannya padanya.

000

Setelah menceritakaannya, hatiku lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, dan aku seperti mendapat semangat lagi mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar darinya untuk menyemangatiku.

"Jadi begitu, yasudah, kau tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam." Dia berkata sambil memegang pundakku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang…" aku berdiri dari tempatku. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi tempat curhatku, Yoochun" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya… bukan masalah," dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mencium pipiku sekilas, tunggu.

"Eh?" aku menundukan wajahku, wajahku memanas sekarang.

"Haha, yasudah ayo aku antar kau pulang," dia berujar sambil menarik tanganku, dan yang kulakukan? Pasrah tentunya.

Dengan hati yang sedikit senang aku berjalan keluar café, masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik Yoochun dan pulang.

000

Sesampainya dirumah aku masih melihat mobil merah gelap milik Yunho di garasi rumahku, yah… yunho masih ada disini.

"Aku pulang!" aku masuk menuju rumahku, meletakan sepatu yang sudah kulepas pada raknya.

"Oh, bagus sekali tuan muda, kemna saja kau tadi?" aku mendengar suara marah di belakangku, ya aku yakin itu umma.

"Aku ke sekolah…" aku mencoba berbohong namun,

"Jangan berbohong! Tadi Yunho berkata padaku… kau pergi begitu saja dari mobil! Dan… tuan muda, apa kau tidak juga mengerti ya! Aku bisa menelfon sekolahmu sepanjang waktu! Dan, kau tadi tidak sekolah bukan! Kemana saja kau! Apa kau piker aku tidak khawatir? Hey! Jawab aku!" umma memarahiku dengan beribu kata-kata yang sungguh menyakitkan hatiku.

"Aku…" aku mencoba beralasan kembali.

"Kau! Aku hokum kau! Tidak boleh keluar rumah, selama seminggu! Dan boleh keluar rumah, hanya saat kau sekolah, dan sekolah… kau diantar Yunho, dan pulang juga begitu 24 jam kau mendapat pengawasanku, kau mengerti tuan muda…" umma kembali menghujaniku dengan omelan bertubbi-tubi, dan yang paling mengagetkanku, soal pengawasan 24 jam itu, dia gila? Bagaimana aku pergi untuk bertemu Yoochun? Ya, Yoochun!

"Tapi umma aku-" aku mencoba menentang.

"KEPUTUSANKU SUDAH BULAT JUNSU!" umma membentakku, aku tidak pernah melihat umma sekeras ini, aku ingin mati saja, ya mati… ITU ADALAH JALAN SATU-SATUNYA!

"Umma… UMMA! KAU GILA YA? KAU SAMA SAJA MEMBUNUHKU PERLAHAN! DAN ITU MENYAKITKAN UMMA! UMMA TIDAK PERNAH BERPIKIR BETAPA SAKITNYA AKU! AKU SAKIT UMMA! SAKIT MENDENGAR PERNIKAHAN KALIAN! DAN, AKU YAKIN KAU TIDAK MENGERTI ITU! AKU… UMMA… UMMA MASIH ANGGAP AKU ANAK UMMA KAN? JAWAB UMMA! JAWAB!" airmataku pecah, aku membentak ibuku sendiri tanpa sadar. "ATAU KAU TELAH MENGANGGAPKU SAPAH DIKELUARGA INI? JIKA BEGITU! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG! DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT SAMPAH SEPERTIKU BERKELIARAN DI KEHIDUPANMU! MUDAH KAN?" aku berkata sambil menahan airmataku yang benar-benar memberontak ingin dikeluarkan. "DAN SATU LAGI! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGAN SEORANG JUNG YUNHO! AKU TIDAK AKAN JADI BEGINI! SATU-SATUNYA PENYEBAB INI TERJADI, HANYA PERNIKAHANMU ITU! CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR APA-APA LAGI! CUKUUUP!" aku berteriak histeris dan berlari menuju kamarku, menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan menangis meraung-raung sesukaku, berteriak tanpa ada yang mempedulikan, aku benar-benar ingin mati! Pergi dari dunia ini! Dan masuk neraka, karena aku tak pantas disurga, mengapa? Aku membentak ibuku sendiri! Dan itu salah.

"Junsu…" aku mendengar suara lembut dari balik pintu, umma, dia mau apa? "Maafkan umma, umma tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi… kau mau memaafkan umma kan?" dia berkata.

"Yoochun, aku… butuhkau!" aku bergumam setelah mendengar permohonan maaf dari ibuku sendiri. "Aku benar-benar butuh kau," aku membalikkan bantalku yang basah dengan airmataku.

"Junsu dengarkan ummamu, kumohon!" dan sekarang terdengar suara Yunho.

"Sekarang Yoochun! Sekarang! Bantu aku! Keluar dari masalah ini, dan… bantu aku… Yoochun…" kataku, aku menangis semalaman, tidak mengubris permintaan maaf dari ummaku, atau Yunho, karena mereka tidak pantas meminta maaf padaku, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Yoochun, bantu… aku…" dan setelah itu, pandanganku gelap… seperti suasana hatiku sekarang…

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catan kedjhil author:

Annyeonghaseyo!

Je ireumeun Abel imnida! XD

Aku kenalin dari awal lagi ya…

Di FF ini, si Junsu ini anaknya Jaejoong dengan entah siapa itu, mungkin Siwon bakal jadi ayahnya Junsu yang kandung, entahlah… author aja gak tau! #author paling gak becus sedunia#

Masalah umur disini… jadi gini:

1 Jaejoong : 36 tahun!

2 Yunho: 27 tahun!

3 Junsu: 17 tahun, aaaa~ oppa masih ABG! Cinih aku ciumh dhulu… #Plakk

4 Yoochun: 24 tahun… hahahaha,

5 author: 14 tahun! #PLAAK

Jaejoong umurnya disitu miriiip banget sama mama author loh! #plak!

Oh ya, kalo yang mau kontek-kontek sama abel, bisa follow twitter abel di Kiseopeia, hehehe, yasudah! Segini aja ya, mau dilanjutin atau enggak, itu terserah readers aja… yaudah ya… byeeeee!


End file.
